


A Calming Influence

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Duffy is the only one who can calm Charlie after an argument. Can be seen and viewed as an extended scene to S33, episode 30, when Charlie and David had the altercation.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 10





	A Calming Influence

She never paid attention to gossip but news of Charlie and David’s altercation had spread around the department like wild fire. She swallowed hard as she heard the door to Charlie’s office slam shut and although, she knew he needed time to calm down - she was also aware, she was the only one who could calm him down sometimes. A couple of seconds later, Duffy approached the office and knocked once on the door. She heard Charlie tell her to go away but she ignored him, opened the door, stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She locked the door ensuring they wouldn’t be disturbed.  
  
“I said go away!” Charlie said from the desk, fiddling with his hands.  
  
Duffy took a step forward, “you need to calm down!”  
  
His head shot up and he caught Duffy’s gaze. Duffy swallowed. She remembered the first time she saw that look in Charlie’s eyes after an argument. She brought herself back to the present day. Now really wasn’t the time to start thinking about how wonderful it had been, taken from behind over his desk.  
  
“I am calm!”  
  
Duffy simply rose an eyebrow at Charlie’s comment. She could tell instantly he wasn’t calm. His hands were twitching, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. All tell tale signs he was still agitated.  
  
“If you were so calm, you wouldn’t have tried fighting with David.”

“How did you—“  
  
“You should know by now, how quickly news travels in this department.”  
  
A soft sigh escaped Charlie’s lips as he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Duffy took the opportunity to edge closer to his desk.  
  
“I know you’re angry but-“  
  
“You don’t know anything!”  
  
She laughed slightly, “I’ve known you for over thirty years Charlie, I know you better than you think I do.”  
  
“Go on then, tell me what you think you know.” There was a hint of annoyance in his tone that Duffy simply chose not to comment on. She moved closer and lent on the desk beside him.  
  
“You’re upset. You’re angry. More angry at yourself for not noticing I was ill.”  
  
He closed his eyes. Fuck, she was touching a nerve. His fist suddenly slammed down on the desk, which caused Duffy to jump slightly.  
  
“Shut up!!”  
  
Duffy swallowed. There had only ever been a couple of occasions where they had ever fully lost their temper with each other. It wasn’t something that happened often. Charlie swallowed, now afraid that he’d upset her further.  
  
“I…” he trailed off.  
  
“If you need to lose your temper with someone, you choose me. After all, this is all my fault!” She paused for a second, “you do not take it out on the team!”  
  
He didn’t reply for a moment. He knew she was right. She moved closer to him.  
  
“Punish me, not them. Don’t think I don’t know about last week either.”  
  
He sighed softly, he was making a mess out of this wasn’t he?  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
She shrugged, “it’s not me you should be apologising too.”  
  
“It’s easier for you…” He was about to say but before he could finish his sentence, Duffy laughed sarcastically.  
  
“Oh yes because knowing I’m going to lose all my memories and eventually die, is so easy, isn’t it?”  
  
“I never meant it like that!”  
  
“Then how did you mean it?”  
  
“You had longer to get your head around this.”  
  
“Because I had no choice! I had to deal with this alone! I tried to tell you but you walked away!”  
  
“So what are you suggesting we do?” Charlie asked. He was now pacing his office, the palm of his hand rubbing his neck.  
  
“We tell them the truth. We tell them about my diagnosis.”  
  
“And ruin your career?”  
  
Duffy stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his arms. She met his eye and replied, “I’ve been a nurse a very long time, thirty-three years. Will it sadden me if I had to give it up? Of course but..” she moved her hand to his cheek, “when I get worse, it’s these guys that are going to help you through.”  
  
A tear rolled down Charlie’s cheek to which Duffy wiped away with her thumb, a sad smile upon her lips.  
  
“I need you to trust me, Charlie.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Sticking me on admin, isn’t trusting me.”  
  
“But..” she placed a finger against his lips to silence him.  
  
“If I need your help I will ask for it. However, I am ok. I’m still me.”  
  
Their eyes met again, Charlie wasn’t sure if he could trust her but gazing into her eyes, he knew what she said to be true. There was a comfortable silence between them both before Duffy asked,  
  
“Have you stopped acting like a bull in a china shop, yet?”  
  
Charlie couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
She was about to step back, to create some distance between the pair of them when Charlie’s hands on her arms stopped her. He swallowed, “would you like a cuddle?”  
  
Duffy squeezed her eyes closed tightly and nodded. Feeling his arms embrace her, she rested her head on his chest and sighed contently. For the first time in months, she was back home.


End file.
